


Can you Heere the Mellephone Ring?

by pochunk



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Pre-Squip, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Transferred from Tumblr, im honestly so proud of this, jeremy’s a horndog, like how did i even write something this good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochunk/pseuds/pochunk
Summary: Jeremy challenges himself to get off while on the phone with Michael without Michael finding out about it. Based off of the page in the book where Jeremy masturbates while talking on the phone with Michael.





	Can you Heere the Mellephone Ring?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and it’s still my most popular post to date on tumblr, so I decided to bring it here since it’s been so well-received! I kinda fell off the hype train for this fandom, so I might not write much more Be More Chill smut, but I hope you like it!

“Okay, so take, for starters, his first album, Soul Rebels. Yeah, it’s got a classic 70′s kind of feel to it, but I much prefer his last two albums, Uprising and Confrontation. More in that era I like, y’know?” Michael rambled.

“Uh, yeah, I t-totally feel ya..” A reply from Jeremy who tried his absolute best to keep up with the other teen’s words. He could hear the innocence in Michael’s voice as he rambled about his favorite music. Michael was absolutely clueless as to what was happening on the other side of the conversation, and that thought made Jeremy feel that much more guilty and shameful of it.

Jeremy’s fingers were wrapped gently around his exposed length, hand pumping the shaft quickly. He wasn’t necessarily getting off _to Michael,_ he was just.. It was convenient, if that makes sense. He was _multitasking._ Michael’s smooth, mid-tone voice just happened to be talking to him through the phone, and that was only sort of helping him get off. Focusing on listening to Michael’s every word and trying to keep up with him was the kind of concentration that kept his brain working along with his hand, taking it to an extra mile.

“So, I was thinking about buying it off him.. I have the money, I just… Should I?” _Fuck._ Jeremy thought he was only missing out on a small part of his ramble, but before he knew it, he missed something important and Michael was asking him a question.

“Uh, fuck what was it again..?” He hoped that wouldn’t seem so suspicious. “A guy is hookin’ me up with a twelve pack of Surge. He’s selling it for three hundred, and I wanted to know if it was worth it.” He reminded, not minding all that much that he missed what he had said.

“Oh, uh, yeah, definitely, you should-” His breath hitched when he began gently thumbing at the tip of his length, his face burning up. “I should what..?” Michael chimed, getting a little bit concerned. “You sh-should totally buy it..! I uh.. It.. sounds pretty cool.” He finally finished, gulping softly. His throat was dry, distracting him from the arousal that made him pulse into his hand. His faint panting was just loud enough for his microphone to pick up.

“Jere, you good?” He asked, a hint of worry glazing the tone in which he spoke to him. Jeremy’s hand stopped for a second, but once realization hit him, he resumed his stroking motions, trying to challenge himself. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, I’m just… Mmh.. I’m…” His voice trailed off as he couldn’t pin point what to say. He just panted softly into the mic, a barely audible gesture that didn’t help to lower Michael’s suspicions.

“Uh.. Jeremy, I love ya man, but uh… quick question. Are you like.. Jerking off right now?” Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. “I uh.. I’m…” “You are! You’re totally getting off on this!” Michael exclaimed, the grin evident in his voice. Michael’s teasing was not helping Jeremy’s case one bit. The fact Michael was even teasing him about it made him that much more ashamed, yet that much more aroused as well. His voice was silky, and the way he articulated certain letters was unique to him, and made his adrenaline pump.

“I-It’s not th-that I-I-I’m getting off to you- I-I’m just- I’m just..” Jeremy whimpered and gave another soft gulp, desperate to dampen his throat. “You’re just what?” Michael asked, making him squirm, wanting him to just keep talking. _“M-multitasking..”_ He stammered, practically trying to convince himself at this point. “Well you’re not doing a very good job at it if you can hardly keep up with me,” he stated. He was right. You can’t really use the excuse that you’re multitasking if you’re, well, not. He gave another soft, embarrassed whimper, whispering an apology. Michael chuckled a little. “It’s fine Jere. I’ll end the call and you can finish up wi-” “No..” Jeremy said, a bit too quickly.

Michael stopped for a second, before he quietly piped up. “Oh..?” He gave another chuckle, which sent a chill down Jeremy’s spine. Jeremy’s face was practically on fire at this point. His face was so red that he looked like he was going to explode any second. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll jus-”

_“Am I doing it for you, Jeremy?”_ He easily interrupted, a smirk heard through his voice. Jeremy didn’t know what Michael had just done to him, but his poor, now neglected member twitched at his words. “M-Michael, w-what?” “You heard me. What are you thinking about?” He spoke, a much softer tone to his voice. What _was_ he thinking about? The more Jeremy thought about it, the quicker he realized he wasn’t thinking of _anything._ He was focusing on Michael’s soothing voice. Though now that Michael’s brought forth the idea of imagery, his mind flooded with dirty thoughts and fantasies. Though, much to Jeremy’s own surprise, he wasn’t thinking of Christine. He _couldn’t_ think of Christine. He thought of Michael, kissing him, touching him, _loving him._ He realized then just how needy he was, and just how much he wanted Michael. And he did.

“I’m thinking of… I-I’m thinking.. a-about touching you and… your hands… stroking my-” Jeremy was cut off by his own moan, ending it with a soft, needy whine. “C’mon, Jeremy, use your words. Stroking your what?” He teased. Jeremy couldn’t believe he was going along with this, but in that moment, he didn’t want him to stop. “Your hands.. stroking my c-cock slowly… and… your lips on my n-neck.. oh, _fuck, please..”_ He keened, bucking his hips into his own, bony hand. “Please what, Jere?” He whispered into the phone. Jeremy could practically feel his breath on his ear, though it wasn’t actually there. _“Please.. Talk down to me.. I want you..”_ He moaned out, his hand shaky as he tried to continue stroking himself.

“You wanna know what I’d do to you if I was there next to you?” He replied. _Fuck, how was he so good at this?_ Jeremy hummed in desperation as his only response, the sound of Michael unzipping and shucking off his pants and boxers heard on the other line. Michael cleared his throat and began explaining. “If I were there with you, I’d grip you by your hips.. _I’d put you on your knees,_ and hold you against me, just whispering in your ear…” He said softly. Jeremy immediately moaned in response, trying to find words to say. “Then I’d use one hand to gently stroke your big, long cock, and the other to tilt your head up so I could kiss your neck..” Jeremy panted into the phone. _“Ahh… Michael, I-.. Mich-Michael I can’t..”_ He softly muttered, bucking his hips again, his pace matching up with how Michael had described, making him feel like he was there, touching him and making him feel so good.

Within a few seconds, they were both stroking themselves to each other’s voices and moans, Jeremy begging for Michael, and Michael continuing to talk dirty to him. His voice was blissful, like melted gold escaping his lips. “How does it feel, Jere?” He whispered, the sound of his soft consonants mixing with his voice made him give a soft hum of pleasure. “I-it feels s-so good, Michael.. So fucking g-.. nn… good..” He replied, Michael giving a soft moan at that. Jeremy was panting. He’d been touching himself prior, so he was already getting so close. Michael egged him on as he continued pumping his poor cock.

“Michael..” he softly moaned, begging for his voice. “What, Jere?” He whispered back, voice soft and sweet. “I’m so close, Michael..” He finished, pleading through quiet mewls and moans. “Cum for me. Cum all over my hand, Jeremy.” That threw him over the threshold of euphoria, his member throbbing as it pumped cum from the tip, most of it landing on his stomach and abdomen, but some just dripping down his shaft and hand. He called out as he rode out the orgasm. “Michael- Michael~! Ahhn~!” He moaned, Michael’s own hand speeding up as he tried to finish himself off as well. _“Fuck,_ Jeremy.. You’re so cute when you- mmh… When you moan f-for me..” He muttered, trying so hard to finish himself, bucking his hips into his quick hand. He finally felt the pleasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach, slowly rising and rising. He couldn’t take it. Jeremy, already finished, panted on the other line, giving soft sounds from the aftermath, pushing Michael closer until he hit it. His climax forced cum out of the tip of his length as he called out Jeremy’s name, hips twitching. Like Jeremy, he rode out his own climax until he finished, leaving them both panting messes.

_“Shit,_ Michael… That was amazing… Mmh…” Jeremy exhaled, and grabbed some tissues from beside his bed, cleaning himself off. “You’re… _You’re_ amazing.” Michael meant for that to sound really smooth, but it came out sweet and cheesy, which made Jeremy melt. Soon, the two boys found themselves both tugging their clothes back on and getting underneath their blankets, talking to each other almost as if the encounter never happened. They didn’t want a potential relationship to overwhelm what they currently have, so they continued to act like usual, just a bit closer. Two bros, chillin’ in bed, close together because they _are_ gay.


End file.
